Koji shirajama
This article is propierty of yusei87 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Koji relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from his initial training with yusei, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against sword masters. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Koji is in top form even when not in his spiritual body. Koji has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. effortlessly dispatch three lieutenants with Shikai released Zanpakutō in rapid succession merely bare-handed.339 Flash Steps Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, koji has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Even complimented Ichigo's growing mastery of the technique. During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to quickly move to knock out three lieutenants and grab his sword before any of them hit the ground. Vast Spiritual Power: Despite his origins, koji has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami. his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised yusei yagami a captain Shinigami.koji constantly gives off reiatsu at the level of a captain. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing Getsubakuhatsu even unleash and maintain his Bankai. Because koji's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy koji has is monstrous. Enhanced Strength When he is in his Shinigami body, koji's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. Zanpakutō ''' '''Ryujinmaru (Dragon king round) '''in her sealed state she resembles a short ninjato '''Shikai The release command is Burn the sky Ryujinmaru takes the form of a spear-lance with a large decorative cloth attached Shikai Special Ability:Ryujinmaru allows koji to control any and all fire, as well as generate fire from the blade itself. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a wave of fire that sometimes can be shaped in a different form, depending on what power Koji is accessing at the time. The flames then fly towards the opponents and instantly incinerates anything it touches. Ryuga zessho : At the instant of the slash Ryujinmaru absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward This slash takes the form of a tiger or in the shape of a wave. *'Bankai': Tensei Ryujinmaru (Heaven gift, dragon king round)koji gains a dragon head on his shoulders and a cape on his waist to foot. On his waist he gains a white leather cloth that goes down to his shins and the spear changes into with a smaller, sleeker design. This new streamlined version, at first glance, seems inadequate as a lance due to its decreased reach and size. However, tensei Ryujinmaru 's true properties reveal themselves as being able to vastly increase its reach and power; responding to Koji's willpower to unleash its self-contained energy, disassembling into, and arranging its core components in the most efficient formations. To this extent, it activates its sprit powers in the same manner as the original shinkai . Though lacking the cloth, it can generate propulsive forces from the point at the end of the handle (which is shaped like the original shikai, though much smaller) which opens to release kinetic energy. It can also fire off blasts of internal energy. * *'Bankai Special Ability': Tensei Ryujinmaru much like its Shikai form is used largely for melee combat but possess a certain special ability. Enhanced Ryuga zesshō: Tensei Ryujinmaru retains the use of Ryuga Zessho and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed *'Sun '''Slasher: is a straight charge attack under the propulsion of cloth's energy at full capacity. * '''Blazing Flasher:' uses a burst of light from the cloth to blind the enemy. * Sunlight Crasher: is his strongest attack, which wraps the cloth around the lance and uses its energy fire to increase the overall speed and destructive force of the charge Hyper-Speed Combat: Koji takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condense form. Then he uses the power of the Bankai to perform hyper speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. Enhanced Strength: koji's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from an Espada known primarily for his immense strength. He is strong enough to cut through the arrancar's Hierro with relative ease. This new strength allows koji to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving just as he releases. Enhanced Spiritual Power: His reiatsu is intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Humans by being the in general vicinity of his released Bankai. Koji reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it.In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. It has come to a point where the black-outlined crimson energy emanates off of koji's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his blue aura. Enhanced Bankai Duration: Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensei ryujinmaru at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level.